Alex Nichols
Alexander Liam "Alex" Bryant is the main protagonist of Earth to Echo. He develops a relationship with Echo. Personality Alex's most prevalent personality traits are loyalty, kindness, and seriousness. He is a foster kid, having been moved from home to home, and the film implies he has been one since a very young age, as evidenced by his telling Echo, "All my life I've been left." Given this, he forms the strongest bond with Echo out of Tuck, Munch, Emma, and himself. He truly understands how it feels to feel alone (even if others are on your side, as the teens were on Echo's and Alex's friends were on his). The extraterrestrial brings out Alex's innate compassion and loyalty: "We're all he's got." Both of them have a profound, deep-rooted loneliness. When Echo blasts a hole through Tuck's parents' backyard to access his spaceship, Alex unwinds the chains of the swings to give himself a way to climb into the portal. His friends protest, saying that they don't know what's down there, and Alex responds by firmly saying, "I trust him," in reference to Echo. The group knew that the ship was under Mulberry Woods, NV and assumed everyone would die when the ship rise from under the earth. In the end, the pieces of the ship emerged from the ground, foreshadowed by Alex's trust in the alien. This shows his faith, resilience, and courage. Being abandoned by various people over years has led Alex to have an introverted and forlorn personality. When Tuck comes to pick him up for their quest to the first piece of Echo's ship (the key), he finds Alex's room to be bare. Tuck calls him "a drifter," this quality has almost certainly arisen from the reason for telling Echo, "I don't really know how to say goodbye, so I'm not gonna." He has been left very suddenly by several people, with minimal or no warning, and this resulting in his Spartan furniture and personal items in what is usually the most personal room in one's house. Like everybody, Alex isn't perfect. His friends ran from the arcade while being pursued by security guards, leaving Alex to get caught. He would have been charged with the felonies of breaking and entering and the destruction of property had not Emma come back for him. He rode toward his hometown in silence, ignoring his friends. When Tuck says Alex is "always freaking out when you think somebody's gonna leave," Alex lunges at him. The two get into a physical fight but later accept Emma's offer of dinner at the nearby diner together. There. Alex forgives Tuck for leaving him and for his words when Tuck explains he wouldn't have left Alex if the police hadn't come. His life experiences have caused Alex to have a largely serious personality, but he does have a sense of humor: Tuck asks the other two boys to practice the lie they intend to tell their parents before sneaking out to follow the map Echo provided; Alex makes a joke about Tuck's mother: while the other boys say they’ll be at each other’s houses playing video games, Alex says, “I’m sleeping in your mom’s bed . . . not playing video games.” In addition, he pretended to be a doctor as he gave Echo pen caps as legs. This idea shows that Alex is clever and resourceful. Munch's loyalty is shown via his insistence on wearing safety helmets, looking both ways before crossing the street, and impulsively jumping into the van where Echo is temporarily being held captive before his dismemberment. In contrast, Alex's is less about following the rules and is less impulsive than Munch. He deliberated the course of action that would best help his friends. Alex initially didn't want Emma to join them in their quest, saying "she isn't one of us" in reference to the years of friendship the three boys share. He also tries to hide Echo from her and to get his friends to shut up when they explain to Emma what Echo is. However, he later shows he is grateful to have Emma by being sure to include her in all parts of the quest except when he walks Echo to the inner sanctum of his ship alone. Emma later comes of her own volition, but that doesn't change Alex's decision to be with his friend until the end. Earth to Echo Relationships Tuck- Tuck and Alex are best friends. Their relationship was put in strain when Alex was caught by the security guard and Munch and Tuck left him behind. Munch- Munch and Alex are best friends. Munch and Alex often clash due to the fact that Munch uses more logic and Alex uses more feeling to find solutions to different problems. Emma- At first, Alex fought and didn't want Emma, but later treated her as a friend. At some points it was hinted that the two liked each other as he is seen to be rather protective and fond of her as the film develops. Trivia *Alex is portrayed by Teo Halm *Alex seems to be the only character to form a strong bond with Echo Category:Earth to Echo